Losing you
by TechNomaNcer28
Summary: All she did was accompany her to the ladies' room. How was Natsumi supposed to have known her best friend would backstab her so cruelly.GinjiNatsumi.OC involvement.One shot. Read and Review.


* * *

Losing you

"You know Natsumi, this is probably the best day in my entire life." A blond boy with spikes told the dark haired girl beside him as he pulled her into a hug. "I mean we got part of the fee of our recovery job so we can eat as much as we want, we got great new clothes, we had a successful recovery mission and returned in one piece and after this you and I can-"but Natsumi kissed him to shut him up.

She giggled girlishly as she felt Ginji's fingers in her open hair. Miss Hevn had literally forced her to get out of her usual pony tail and dress up in a sleek black dress. Her pointed witch hat had fallen to the car's floor long back when Ginji hadn't been able to resist her anymore. Earlier when Natsumi had exited Honky Tonk's dressing room, Ginji had been utterly speechless, literally.

"Hey, quit making out at the back you two." Came a voice that suggested that Ban Midou was very pissed off.

"Now now, Ban. Don't get jealous, I'm sure Himiko would give some of her time to you too if-" Miss Hevn was cut off as Ban swerved the 'ladybug' in a dangerous curve around the U-turn and they all tilted dangerously.

"Now listen here Hevn." Ban turned his blue eyes on her dangerously, "Himiko and I don't have that sort of relationship and I am definitely not jealous, let's get that straight." Natsumi blushed as she picked up the hat and placed it on her head and Ginji had turned to check out who else had arrived to the Klink Klan restaurant for the Halloween party and spotted a man helping his girlfriend out of the car in front.

"Hey, it's Shido!" the blond exclaimed as Ban almost groaned. He couldn't believe even Monkey-boy had a woman, Ginji had asked out Natsumi a year before and he? It was no wonder that clown Emishi kept asking if he was sure he was straight. It had earned the guy a punch directly into the wall.

"Hey Shido!" Ginji had run out of the car even before it had stopped. Hevn sighed; even in the long coat and tie, the boy just couldn't stop acting like a five year old even if it was really cute. Sometimes she wondered how this same boy had once been called the Lightning Emperor of the Limitless Fortress.

"Miss Madoka, long time huh? How've you been?" Ginji was bombarding the couple with questions when his other three partners got out of their car.

"I'm better than ever, thank you." Madoka replied with a smile. She knew that Ginji Amano was one of Shido's close friends apart from being one of the Get backers.

"Wow!" Natsumi looked over at the couple. They were perfect. Beautiful, the kind who were destined to be soul mates even if Shido hadn't changed out of his usual outfit with that hint of Animal scent.

They entered to be greeted by none other than a giant clown in flashes of reds and yellows who had on his usual purple sunglasses and his pony tail flying. The guy had a horrible fashion sense, Natsumi had to agree but he was a sweetheart all the same, she remembered that.

"Hey Clown, out of the way." Ban said moodily as his blue eyes scanned the crowd for someone suitable and found Himiko dressed in a kimono top and pants with what looked like real daggers at each side of her hips. A Kunoichi huh? It definitely suited her although Ban would never even hint at that in front of anyone.

"You look familiar." Came a voice from their right and they turned to see Kazuki with his ever protective friend Juubei Kakei who'd dressed up as a samurai.

"Hey Kazu, hey Juubei." Ginji bounded over to them, "I thought we were supposed to be dressing up something scary. I mean, it's Halloween and all"

"No Ginji." Ban sighed, "You dress up the way you want, that's the rule."

"That doesn't explain why you seem to have taken up on dressing like me Ginji. Although it is rather flattering I'd say." Ginji began sweating profusely as he turned hoping it wasn't the man he thought he heard. But the moment his eyes fell on Akabane, he had turned to his chibi form and was running around the group.

"Help! Help! He's going to roast me and then eat me up, I just know it." Akabane only laughed at Ginji's statements and Madoka understood just why Ginji was so afraid of the guy all the time.

"As interesting your idea is Ginji, I'd like nothing more than a little fight with the Lightning Emperor before that." Natsumi picked up Ginji's chibi form and smiled politely at Akabane.

"Maybe some other time Mr. Akabane. Why don't we all hang out together?" Immediately Natsumi felt all of their eyes on her and she turned to Ginji to assure that everything would be just fine. He hoped with everything that Akabane wouldn't tag along.

"I would be most certainly delighted to accompany such a pretty young lady." He laughed inaudibly at the look on Ginji's face, "Let me guess, she's your woman. Is that right Ginji? Believe mew, I wouldn't lay a finger on her." With that he strode forward and motioned for Natsumi, Hevn and Madoka to go along but Shido didn't leave Madoka's hand at the least.

"There's no trusting this guy." he whispered to her and she smiled, her heart beating loud at this protective gesture. It never failed to make her feel great.

"Natsumi, babe. Ditch lightning boy and come on over here." Emishi called out from the food table where Kazuki and Juubei had already occupied an area with Emishi who had just earned an electrical punch on the head from Ginji.

Not even a few minutes went by as they all sat enjoying the party when suddenly a red head appeared wearing a black cape with a raised collar and a red dress blending beautifully with her hair as she made her way to Natsumi.

"Hey everyone!" Natsumi turned to the others, "This is my best friend Rika Kurobe. Rika these are my other friends…" she introduced them but Rika seemed down somehow as she only smiled lightly and Ginji slapped her lightly on the back.

"Everything okay Rika?" he asked and she smiled for real this time. Only Ginji could make her feel so good.

"You know each other?" Ban asked his best friend as he eyed the girl suspiciously and so did Shido. Something was wrong, that was for sure. Maybe it was his animalistic instinct and they usually turned out to be right.

"Yes." Kazuki surprisingly replied, "She used to live in the limitless fortress, a former Volts member. but she left the place before we did, months before we did actually."

"So you joined Natsumi's class huh?"Ginji grinned and she nodded but Natsumi could still sense that she was upset about something.

"Through high school and now into college. Can you come with me to the ladies' room?" she asked Natsumi who turned back to Ginji and blew a kiss at him girlishly and he smiled a heart warming smile.

"Keep my bag safe, okay?" Natsumi told Ginji who laughed and then suddenly pulled her into his arms.

"Miss me okay?" he whispered suddenly feeling something unpleasant and Natsumi nodded.

"You do too." And made her way following Rika who was impatiently tapping her foot at the romantic gesture.

Once the two girls were inside, Rika went over to one of the sinks and splashed water all over herself and then turned to Natsumi who stepped up before the other could say anything.

"What's the matter Rika? You've been acting strange tonight."

"That's right." Rika replied as she took something out of her bag so that Natsumi couldn't see, "You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"It's all your fault." Rika burst out as she turned pair of deranged looking black eyes towards her best friend "You're the reason I'm this way today."

"What are you-"

"Stop acting Natsumi." She stepped closer and Natsumi took a step backward. She was acting eerie. "I believe in love. Soul mates, all of that."

"What does that have to do with me?"Maybe it was the Halloween spirit that invaded her best friend, what else could explain it?

"Ginji." Was all Rika said softly when she suddenly lunged towards Natsumi who dodged at the last second.

"What do you mean Rika? You can't mean you've-"

"I love him." She cried out, "It's always been that way. Ever since the Volts era, we've always been together. Not in a romantic relationship, Natsumi. But we could've been if you hadn't come along."

"I-I never knew-" Natsumi began as everything began settling in her head but Rika interrupted.

"Of course you didn't. Cute little Natsumi having Ginji Amano drooling over her, when would you have the time to consider a friend's feelings? You're selfish Natsumi, that's what you are."

"Rika, please. It's not like that. If you'd talked it over maybe we could've settled this. But the fact is-" she stepped up defiantly, "-I care. I care about Ginji and you know what? Maybe this is the first time I've been with a guy but I think I've found my soul mate or whatever it is you call." Rika 'humph-ed' and then suddenly in a flash had grabbed Natsumi's hand in a death grip.

"This is it. There's no other way Natsumi." Her eyes were drilling into hers, "Our friendship may go way long back but I need to do this for myself." With that she suddenly took out a shining object that made Natsumi's blood run cold. She couldn't very well be doing this right?

"Rika-Rika don't. You're going to kill me for a guy?" she weakly asked.

"Not just any guy Natsumi. That's your problem; you don't realize how important Ginji is to some people. He just came to you, you never needed to pine away for him, never felt the loneliness did you? That's why I'm going to finish everything once and for all."

"There must be some other way Rika." Natsumi wondered why she was reasoning with her even with the tip of that dangerously sharp dagger pointed at her chest.

"I tried telling you, warning you. I told you from the start that Ginji wasn't worth it. But would you listen to me? No-"

"Getting together with Ginji was worth every minute if my life. Don't tell me what you don't know Rika." The friendship had faded and only hatred was left to fuel the young girls as Natsumi held Rika's wrist to restrain her from driving the dagger inside.

Ginji, please hear me, Natsumi thought desperately remembering how Ban could hear Ginji's voice in his head when he needed help. Rika's grip was vice-like on her throat.

"Yes Natsumi. Yes, that's the way." She whispered crazily as Natsumi choked on her breath still trying to pry off Rika's hand.

All Natsumi could think was that she was one unlucky girl who didn't get to die in the arms of a man she loved, instead she was being murdered by her best. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her chest as she felt the dagger slicing through her skin mercilessly. The tears that streamed down her face were for all the good times she'd miss, the betrayal, the hurt and Ginji. She hadn't gotten to see him one last time. If only-if only he'd come now….maybe she could be in peace. As another bout of pain coursed through her entire body she hoped it would all be over soon. Right now. Please. Ginji…

Her body gave a final shudder as it fell limply and Rika held the dagger wanting to get away from the body but a crazy urge drove her to plunge the sharp object again and again until everything was a blur and all she could do was cry in frustration and a turmoil of many emotions.

Suddenly the door opened and a tiny woman entered in an uniform with a mop in her hand when it clattered at the sight. For a second Rika and the woman stared at each other and then the latter screamed and ran outside. Rika looked down wondering if she was supposed to be making a run for it.

"Why did you dress up like Dr.Jacakl anyway?" Kazuki asked his friend.

He laughed before answering, "Well, for halloween we're supposed to be spooky. And Akabane's one hell of a scary guy-"

"Murder! Murder in the girl's bathroom!" a scream erupted through out the party and everyone turned to see her. The loud music still turned on at the back didn't subside the effect of her words.

"M-murder?" Ginji whispered and Shido held onto Madoka tightly as he looked around for any possible murderers. But was jolted back to the current situation as Ginji cried out in panic. "Wait! Natsumi was there and Rika too. You think something happened to them?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Was all Ban said grimly and he dashed off with the others trailing behind him.

The moment they entered all anyone could see was the flash of crimson painted all over the floor and a red head holding the knife over the dead body about to drive it into her heart again.

"Rika, No!" Ginji had caught her hand in a second as he looked down to see… "Natsumi." He whispered before letting go and falling to his knees. The others stared in shock at the scene before. Could Natsumi Mizuki really be-

"Wake up. Natsumi, it's me. Can you hear me?" Ginji was saying over and over again as he held Natsumi's limp body covered in blood trembling and letting tears fall, not even noticing any of it. Then suddenly he looekd up at Ban, "We'll have to take her to a hospital." Ban looked down at Natsumi's body in disbelief. That cheerful girl in ponytails who'd cook sushi for him the way he loved it….could she really be gone? He knelt down to check for a pulse and as expected didn't find any but he couldn't be logical. Not now when he looked at Ginji but he was spared when Rika spoke up.

"She can't live Ginji. I've made sure she's dead." She said in a haunting eerie manner.

Ginji' head snaped towards her, "Why? Why would you do something like this?"

"I did it for you." She told him with a smile, "I wanted you all along. I couldn't take it when Natsumi didn't heed my warnings and still went head over heels for you. Love is not a place anyone can compromise."

"Love? You're talking about Love." Himiko was shaking in anger and she had hint of tears in her eyes but she knew she wouldn't cry. She couldn't.

"Listen here little girl." Ban stood up, "If you loved Ginji so much, the last thing you'd probably wanna do is hurt him the way ou have."

"But we can start a new life." She said psycophantically, "Together. Right Ginji. Ginji?" He wasn't holding onto Natsumi anymore but shocks of blue were coursing all over his body. Shido, Ban and Kazuki knew what this was. Ginji was turning into the lightning emperor.

Ginji's eyes were becoming blank and so was his mind. He didn't care if he ended up kiling just about everyone here. He had been betrayed and forced to lose the most precious person ever. Nothing mattered any more.

The lights above shattered and bits of glasses scatterd in all directions. Madoka screamed in panic and Shido held her tight. Outside, the power outage had caused an eruption of noises and confusion.

"Ginji! No. Don't, you idiot." Ban could go so far as to come near him when Ginji shot at him. Akabane stepped up happily.

"That's the way, Ginji. I've been waiting for such an opprtunity." He drew a red sword from inside while the others backed away.

"Shido, what's happening?" Madoka aksed and he pulled her to his chest.

"Nothing you have to care about. Not now." He whipered to her as he saw Ban coming between Akabane's sword and Ginji's punch like before in the limitless fortress he had once done. Only, it wasn't the Jagan. This was for real and Ban fell. Ginji looked down realizing who it was and turned back to normal. He knew Ban wasn't dead. He had survived the exact thing before.

The emergency power kicked in and Ginji caught sight of everyone in the faint lights._I can't._ Ginji thought. _There are people who I care about. Everyone's here._ But as he looked down at Natsumi's body it was all unreal. She had made egg pies in his special favourite way just this morning and now…she was gone??

"I want to go home." Hevn said weakly. So young and already faced death. At eighteen the most she had seen was losing her puppy and it had caused her to cry for days. Although the present Hevn could never have done that, not after she had hardened up herself after Eiji's death. The police had come and taken away Rika without much fuss as they took in the scene in front. It would only cause emotional distress more than any of them could handle.

"Ban. She won't come back again?" Ginji asked his best friend as remembered the promise he had made as a child in the Limitless Fortress. "Someday, I'm going to be strong and I won't let any one close to me die." How was it that he couldn't have kept his promise to himself? To that friend of his who had also had to passed away right after he had promised her as a six year old.

Ban disregarded the pain in his shoulder and sat down beside Ginji, not speaking a word for once. There was no logic here anymore and for once all he would do was give a shoulder for his best friend to cry one. He'd be there for him because of the 's' in Getbackers. Ginji wouldn't have to go through it all alone, he'd be right here for him.

The end.


End file.
